TinTen Naamxe and Huebert Henderson
TinTen Naamxe and Huebert Henderson are characters from Grand Battle S3G1 Profile Weapons/Abilities Huebert carries a repeating laser pistol as a sidearm and a laser carbine just in case, but his main weapon is a gift he received from TinTen. Mounted on the hulking beast of a man's back is a large, metal, magnetically-sealed "backpack" connected to a hose and handle. In many ways, it looks like an ultra-tech flamethrower, and the concept is similar. Rather than project and ignite gasses, however, the weapon is a plasma projector: it sprays a concentrated stream or wide-angle cone of super-heated and -energized plasma, capable of igniting, obliterating, or vaporizing most materials. Giving such a thing to Huebert was either a terrible idea or one of the most calculated decisions TinTen ever made. It's difficult to tell. Aside from that, he has some minor mechanical ability and is fast, strong, and tough. Actually, strong doesn't deserve to be listed with the other two; strong is its own category. Huebert is essentially at the physical peak of a space-age human with access to cybernetics, implants, and bioengineering. He is strong. Plasma generators, as an example, are more often found strapped to mechanical exosuits than carried by infantry. Strong. TinTen, however, is not strong. He is actually rather frailer than you would expect even from an average middle-aged cephalopod. He is frequently seen riding on the plasma canister on Hubert's back rather than walking, and is rather slow, clumsy, and prone to running out of breath on his own. Still, he (in his mind at least) makes up for it with his staggering intellect and expertise in a number of sciences. A weapons designer and manufacturer by trade who hails from the highest-tech planet in his subsector, he is capable of creating extremely elegant, creative, and above-all lethal weapons of all sorts given materials. His passion lately has run towards experimental sonic weapons, and he has a few of various types and applications stashed on his person, as well as a more standard laser pistol and a grenade launcher. He also has a bandolier of various grenades strapped to his squiddy chest, as well as the tools and materials to make a good few more. He's also in possession of a fair few high-tech scientific instruments and kits, like densitometers and microcomputers. TinTen would fairly bristle, were it not for the fact that any given item of his has a decent chance to be on Huebert's person at any given time. Description Huebert is a boring, boring human, although there is quite a lot of him, which makes him a bit more interesting. Or at least forces people to pay attention to him. TinTen is of an alien race known as the Meipi (both in singular and in plural and always capitalized); they are near-human-sized, standing about five feet tall on average, although most would be about seven to eight feet tall if they stood on tiptentacle. As could be reasonably inferred, they are rather squidlike in nature, but much more amphibious than their terrestrial equivalents. They can survive easily in both water and air (but are much more graceful in the water), provided that air and water comes from a particularly rare thin nitrogen/oxygen atmosphere; to that end, TinTen and most others wear a rebreather most of the time. Meipi are noted for being startlingly intelligent and usually very well-educated, as well as extremely religious: they follow a creed that is so complicated and nuanced as to appear indecipherable to most outsiders who don't grow up with it; the most salient point however, and the bit that even untrained laypeople pick up, is that they believe that the future can be predicted by noting and deciphering omens. Physiologically, the Meipi can be best summed-up as having humanoid, if rubbery, torsos; where arms would be on a human are tentacles ending in diamond-shaped flat bits resembling a squid's arms. However, these tips can open down the middle, revealing dozens of three-or-so-inch-long fine tentacles that have excellent dexterity; they make the Meipi excellent at tasks like fine mechanical work and typing. Where a humans legs would be are twenty thicker but less dextrous tentacles that they use for walking and swimming. Their heads are rather squidlike, having a fin of skin that travels down both sides, but their eyes are oriented on one side, rather than opposite each other as they are in many Earth cephalopods. Their mouths are filled with wicked fangs, but this is largely immaterial with the rebreather in the way. A physical description could primarily be cobbled together from the above sections, so there's no need to be redundant. Some details include TinTen's pale salmon skin, Huebert's high-tech armor with a striking Reflec coating, and TinTen's perpetual faint smell of ozone. This section will primarily focus on their personalities. Huebert is a rather slow but stolid person who, true to the old adage, attempts to hammer everything as though it were a nail. He's not actually stupid, as stupidity has a short lifespan in the wilds of his home planet and the Veohhi sector in general, but he's definitely not prime thinker material and tries to solve problems with ways that have worked in the past. Or by punching them. It's often the same thing. He's very personable and gets along well with people, as long as they don't mind periodic arm-wrestling challenges if they look strong. He's a pretty nice guy for a borderline-barbarian. TinTen is terse, intellectual, and calculating. He is also extremely devoted to his religion, to the point of consulting holy books or asking himself "What do the portents have to say about this" about nearly any action he might take. His speaking style is terse and clipped, and he strives for efficiency in all things he does. Some might point out the inconsistency of constant second-guessing and reliance on holy writ with efforts to be quick and efficient at every task, but to him, maximizing efficiency means using the information gathered from the omens to divine the best courses of action. He is much less congenial than his partner, but not actually unfriendly. Biography Again, many of the salient moments in the pair's lives could be gleaned from the above, so not much more needs to be said. TinTen's later life was one of adventure as he and his partner and their motley group of friends and acquaintances battled the oppressive conquering Imperium and its cruel duchess across the Veohhi sector, so he is no more unfamiliar with combat than Huebert is (as well as having been an avid big-game hunter in his youth). They were actually nearing the climax of their guerilla war against the intruding foreign power when they were snatched out of their universe for the amusement of strange, otherworldly powers. Ostensibly, neither will be pleased. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Grand Battle S3G1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Humans Category:Scientists Category:Religious Characters Category:No Image